


Azula's spanking

by oldamber13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Face-Sitting, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Azula is being spanked. Her mom notices how wet its making her.
Relationships: Azula/Ursa (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Azula's spanking

Azula was led by her mother to her bedroom. Her mother was furious and drugged her by the hand. She had been ‘bullying’ her brother again. She didn’t care, if this is how she had to get attention from her mom this is how she would do it.

Ursa sat on the bed and pointed to her knee. She didn’t have to say anything, Azula knew the drill. Azula laid her stomach across her mom's lap. She felt the waistband of her pants being pulled down. The cool air tingled on her exposed skin. 

The anticipation was killing her. She needed it, she could feel herself getting wet. Suddenly a hand came down.

Smack

Her ass tingled where her mothers hand had hit. She nearly gasped at how good it felt. After a second there was another.

Smack

She could have moaned but she had to stay quiet and look sorry. She kept her head down, her two points of hair hanging in her face. She bit her lip, the last hit was always the hardest.

Smack

She let out a little gasp. She could feel precum dripping down her thigh. 

“I hope you understand now, young lady.” Her mom said. “Threatening to burn your brother is not-” She suddenly stopped talking.

Her finger lightly touched the edge of her daughter's labia. Azula looked back to see her mom almost horrified at what she was realizing. Azula stood up. Ursa stared at her unsure what to say.  
Azula was so turned on. Her ass still stung and knowing her mom had touched her, it was too much. She kicked off her pants and pulled her shirt over her head. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m doing whatever I want.” Azula said, lighting her hands on fire. “Now take your clothes off or I’ll burn them off!”

“Azula!” Her mom yelled.

Azula shot a blast of fire at the ground.

“Do it!”  
Her mom froze, she weighed out her options. Slowly she started untying her robes. Slowly they slid off her shoulders. They passed her breasts and Azula was practically drooling. Soon they hit the floor revealing her mom’s long legs, ass, and hips.  
Azula walked over and touched her mom’s ass. Ursa flinched at the heat still radiating off her daughter.

“Lay Down.” Azula demanded. Ursa stood in shock. Azula sent a fireball up into the air. “Now!”

Her mother laid on the bed. Azula climbed up. Her mom was like a future portrait of her. They looked so similar despite the age difference. Azula was small but her young body still had the early signs of hips and an ass. Her breast would never be as magnificent as her moms though.

Azula crawled over and startled her mom's head. Her wet vagina opening over her face. Ursa’s eyes were wide. Azula just grinned and slammed her body down. Her wet vagina rubbed against her mom’s mouth. Ursa tried to turn away but Azula held fire in her hands and wordlessly threatened her.

“Make me cum mom.”

Slowly her mouth opened and a tongue began moving back and forth. Azula’s back arched as the sensation went through her. She pinched one of her nipples rocking her waist back and forth.  
All that time that momma boy Zuzu had stolen her from Azula. All that time she had to act up just to get attention. Now she was the center of attention. Right on her mom’s face.

Azula gripped her mom's hair and moaned as the tongue worked inside of her. Her body was on fire with lust. She wasn’t going to last much longer. She looked down at her mom’s eyes.

She moaned as her climax exploded out of her. Her back arched and fire shot out of her mouth like a dragon. Hot liquid filled her mom's mouth as she squirted. 

She sat gasping for a few moments catching her breath. Soon she stood, strands of precum still connecting her and her mom. Azula bent down squeezing her mom’s large breast. She kissed her tasting her on her mom’s face. Her mom didn’t kiss back, she just laid there frozen.

“I can’t wait for my next spanking.” Azula said as she left. Her triumphant red ass shining.


End file.
